Welcome to TPI: Total Pokémon Island!
by ShayminRules
Summary: 34 Pokémon will compete against each other for 1 Million Poké Dollars! There will be drama, romance, comedy, action, and so much more. Hosted by the anytime Sky Forme Shaymin! OC Submissions Closed.
1. Prologue and OC Form

**Hello to all you Pokémon and Total Drama lovers. This is inspired by all those great stories in this archive and the lack of ones that accept Pokémon OCs. I will be accepting up to 25 OCs for this story. maybe even more, and they can be from any region. And this one is hosted by my very speical friend, the anytime Sky Forme Shaymin! Hope you guys like it and send me OCs please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Total Drama series. If I did Pikachu and Buneary would have gotten together and there wouldn't be any random singing in Total Drama World Tour. I do not own any of the OCs except for the ones listed below.**

**R&R Please!**

* * *

><p>"Hello everybody!" A Shaymin in Sky Forme said as he suddenly flew in front of the camera. He was a four legged Pokémon that was mostly white with green legs, green spiky hair, large antler like ears, and two red flower petals on his neck. "Welcome to TPI: Total Pokémon Island! This is where twenty-eight Pokémon will compete against each other for a grand prize of 1 million Poké Dollars! I am your host, Shaymin! And unlike most of my species, I can go into Sky Forme anytime I want." Shaymin said with a big grin.<p>

"In other words you're a freak." Someone said off camera.

"Do you always have to call me that?" Shaymin said, looking off camera.

"Just stating the facts. Now introduce me already, freak!" The voice said rudely.

Shaymin rolled his eyes. "And this is my co-host, Manaphy." The camera moved to view the co-host. He was blue with two antennas, a red gem on the center of his chest above a yellow dot and two yellow dots over each eye.

"What's up losers." Manaphy greeted.

"Why are you always such a jerk?" Shaymin asked.

"Because I'm the prince of sea! I'm royalty! That means I can say and do whatever I want." Manaphy said smugly.

"Uh, no it doesn't." Shaymin retorted, "And aren't there are more of your species out there? Does that mean all of you are the prince of the sea?"

"Just shut up." Manaphy grumbled.

Shaymin chuckled. "Well our first victim, I mean camper, should be here any minute now."

Shaymin and Manaphy stood, or in Shaymin's case floated, by the dock for about ten minutes and no one showed up.

"Any minute now…" About an hour passed and still no one showed up.

"Did they get lost?" Manaphy asked.

"You did remember to send the contestants their contracts and invitations that said they got in, right?" Shaymin asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! And just so I didn't forget, I placed them right next to… the stack of papers I was supposed to shred…" Manaphy said looking down.

"You shredded them?" Shaymin yelled angrily, making Manaphy flinch before he nodded. "Now I'm going to need to call the lawyers who are going to be so pissed when I tell them that they have to remake all the contracts! Well at least we still have the contestants' filled out forms, right?"

"Uh…" Manaphy looked away and pretended to whistle.

"Please tell me you didn't shred those too." Shaymin said. Manaphy just kept whistling while looking away.

"MANAPHY!" Shaymin shouted, "The producers are going to be so mad at us for this! We are going to get fired and the competition hasn't even started yet!" Shaymin began to panic.

"Relax. All of this can be fixed." Manaphy said.

"How?" Shaymin said while still panicking.

"It's easy. We blame all of this on an intern and then send out new forms. It's that simple" Manaphy said, completely sure his plan will work.

However, Shaymin wasn't so sure. "Do you really think that will work?"

"Hey, have I ever let you down?" Shaymin just glared at Manaphy. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Shaymin sighed. "Fine, we'll try it. But if this fails I'm going to blast you with a Seed Flare so powerful that you'll be considered a flying type! So you better get started on sending those forms."

Manaphy gulped and ran off as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the OC form you need to fill out. I have 3 of my own OCs already in this but I need 25 more before I can start. You can have up to 3 OCs.<strong>

Name:

Species: (No legendaries, Shinx, Luxio, Luxray, Buizel, Floatzel, Eevee, or Glaceon)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Moves: (4-6)(If and when your OC evolves then you can change their move set)

Accessory: (Does your OC wear anything?)

Personality: (The more info, the better)

Background: (A little info about where they come from and why they're here)

Evolve?: (Do you want your OC to evolve? If they have more then on evolution, please state which one)

Fear: (What does your OC fear?)

Relationship?: (Do you want your OC in a relationship? If yes, anyone in particular you want your OC paired up with or specific personality?)

Other: (Anything else about your OC that I should know?)

**Here's some examples of my OCs:**

Name: Soru

Species: Shinx

Gender: Male

Moves: Iron Tail, Night Slash, Wild Charge, Discharge, Quick Attack, Thunder Fang

Accessory: A grey bandana around his neck

Personality: Soru is very brave and a great fighter who loves a challenge, but he knows when to back down. He's very kind and a great and loyal friend to have, but he's no pushover. He always looks after his friends and does is best to cheer them up when they're down. He defends others who can't defend themselves. He doesn't like people who pick on and tease others and people who use and manipulate others.

Background: Soru comes from a nice family with a little sister. He likes a challenge and thought that this would be fun. Plus he thought he could make some friends too.

Evolve?: Yes, but only to Luxio

Fear: Heights

Relationship?: Yes, with Nina (see below)

Name: Nina

Species: Eevee

Gender: Female

Moves: Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Wish, Bite, Last Resort, Trump Card

Accessory: A purple ribbon on her left ear

Personality: Nina is a very nice and caring Pokémon and a great and loyal friend. She is a bit timid and shy around people she doesn't know, but if she's around her friends or family then she's a bit more outgoing. She likes to help others and be a good friend to everyone. She doesn't like mean people who bully others or people who think they can do whatever they want. She can also read her older brother Jet like a book.

Background: She comes from a good family and is the second oldest of five siblings. She thought that the show would be fun and that she could make some friends.

Evolve?: Yes, to Glaceon

Fear: Big, scary Pokémon such as Charizard, Tyranitar, Groudon, etc

Relationship?: Yes, with Soru (see above)

Name: Jet

Species: Buizel

Gender: Male

Moves: Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Sonicboom, Ice Punch, Pursuit, Aqua Tail

Accessory: A red bandana around his left wrist.

Personality: Jet is a loner and can be cold to others sometimes. He's a bit quiet and sometimes has a short temper. He may seem anti-social and keeps to himself, but he has a great heart. He is brave, kind, and selfless. Jet is an extremely great fighter and is extremely fast from all the training he does. He is very protective of his siblings, especially Nina. He hates just about any guy that tries to get close to Nina because he believes that they'll hurt and/or use her.

Background: He is the oldest of five siblings and is Nina's older brother. He decided to go with Nina so he could watch after her and because he likes a challenge.

Evolve?: No

Fear: Not being able to protect his siblings and being seen as weak.

Relationship?: Yes, with someone sweet, kind, and/or caring. Someone that most wouldn't expect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it so far and send me OCs please!<strong>

**Shaymin Rules!**


	2. Let's Meet the Victims, Err, Campers!

**I AM BACK!**

**First I'll like to say that i'm very, very, VERY sorry for taking almost a year to update. Somethings got in the way like school, driving practice, friends, and my own procrastination habits. I meant to work on it during the summer but I didn't and now I start school again soon. My laptop also decided to die the day before New Years so that was a set back. Luckly I managed to recover all my files and got a new desktop which is much faster and better than my crappy laptop.**

**Anyways, I don't like having to ask this of you guys after making you wait for so long but I need something for all your OCs. I need their talents. I kinda forgot that in the form so that's my bad. Also, for those who put they wanted their OC, or OCs, in a relationship, they might not be in one because I can't have over three quarters of the campers dating. One more thing; if you want a specific or special scene for your OC, or something about them you want don't others to know till later, PM me about and I'll see if I can write it in. Also if you want to make an changes to your OC, tell me ASAP so I can make the changes early.**

**To those who's OCs didn't get it, I'm sorry. I already went past my original limit and then offically closed the apps. So again, I'm sorry if your OC didn't get in.**

**Anyways, here's that chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to TPI: Total Pokémon Island!" Shaymin said with a grin. Manaphy was standing next to him. "This is the first official episode of the show. Sorry about last time. We had a few… issues that came up and the campers were not able to get here." Shaymin shot Manaphy a quick glare, which he responded by looking away pretending like he didn't notice. "Anyways, this is the competition where twenty-eight Pokémon will compete against each other-"<p>

"Actually, we have thirty-four Pokémon competing." Manaphy whispered in Shaymin's large ear while handing him a folder labeled "Contestant Forms".

"What?" Shaymin asked in a whispered back, grabbing the folder and looking through it to find the six new additions.

"Because we were in a rush to start the show after I accidently shredded the forms, again I'm really sorry about that, I didn't have enough time to go through all the forms and reject or accept all of them. So we now have thirty-four Pokémon competing." Manaphy whispered.

"Manaphy!" Shaymin raised his voice. "The produces only had a budget that covered only up to twenty-eight campers and all of our expenses! We can't afford six more on the show!"

"Actually we can but we will need make a few changes in our finances." Manaphy took out a folder labeled "TPI Finances" and opened it. "We cannot get that indoor water slide you wanted for your room-"

"Aww…" Shaymin said upset. "I really wanted that…"

"-and I can no longer get that ice sculpture of myself made from NeverMeltIce. That would have looked so awesome in place." Manaphy pouted. "The campers will also have to go without hot water for the first week and every Tuesday and Thursday after that."

"Does that include us?" Shaymin asked.

"No, we're good on hot water for the whole season."

"Good. Well that covers the show's expenses, but the producers are going to be angry when they find out that we didn't listen to them and have more competitors then they said we could have!" Shaymin began to panic like last time.

"Don't worry; this can work out in our favor."Manaphy said reassuringly. "And I will tell you how."

"I don't know." Shaymin said giving Manaphy a skeptical look, "Trusting you once to fix something is a gamble, but twice in a row is a leap of faith over the Giant Chasm." Shaymin sighed. "But go ahead. How can this work out in our favor?"

"Simple. With more competitors, the more challenges we have. And the more challenges we have the more our viewers get see the competitors suffer more which means better ratings. The producers will be happy about that." Manaphy grinned smugly, being so sure of himself like last time.

Shaymin actually smiled at the idea. "You're right. After all, that is all the producers care about."

"Exactly." Manaphy said.

Shaymin turned his attention back to the camera. "Err, sorry about that everyone. Um, anyways this is the competition where thirty-four Pokémon will compete against each other in various challenges for a grand prize of one million Poké Dollars! The campers should be arriving shortly. In fact I see the first boat now."

The first boat arrived at the dock and the first camper stepped off. He resembled a lion cub whose upper half of his body was blue and the lower half was black. He had a gold ring around both of his front paws and had a gold four-point star on the tip of his tail. He also had a grey bandana around his neck.

"Hello, my name is Soru. Nice to meet you guys." The Shinx said, holding out his paw.

"Nice to meet you Soru and welcome to Total Pokémon Island." Shaymin said, shaking Soru's paw with his own. "I'm the host, Shaymin. And this is my co-host, Manaphy."

"Hi Manaphy." Soru greeted, holding out his paw again.

"Yeah, I don't do pawshakes with the common people. Now stand over there." Manaphy said, motioning to the end of the dock.

Soru withdraw slightly from the cold greeting and went to the end of the dock.

"How many times have I told you that you're not royalty and you can't treat people like that?!" Shaymin said scolding Manaphy.

"What are you going to do about it? Send me to my room?" Manaphy taunted.

"No, but I could tell the producers who really screwed up the sign up forms and why we had to postpone the show." Shaymin threatened. "I'm pretty sure that person would lose their job."

"Alright, I'll be nice." Manaphy said quickly.

The next boat came and a large bipedal grey and red fox like creature stepped onto the dock. He had a large spiky red mane with black on the spiky parts in it and sharp red claws. He stood on two legs and had a black ruff of fur that covered his upper body. He also wore a blood red bandana on his right arm. He looked around cautiously before approaching the hosts.

"You must be Zero. Welcome to Total Pokémon Island." Shaymin said to the Zoroark. The Zoroark nodded and went to the end of the dock, standing near but not next to Soru. "Not much of talker is he?"

"At least we didn't need to introduce ourselves." Manaphy said. Shaymin just ignored his comment and watched the next boat dock.

The next Pokémon was also a large fox, but this one had golden-white fur and stood on all fours. She had nine large tails, each tipped with orange, and a large fluffy crest of fur on top her head. She was wearing a small elegant circle pendant with a design made from white and black diamonds and was carrying a cream colored bag. The Ninetales walked up to the hosts.

"Hello Aurora and welcome to the show." Shaymin said.

"Hi." Aurora greeted, "It's good to be here."

"Good to know, girly. Now stand at the end of the dock." Manaphy said.

Aurora glared at Manaphy shortly and joined the other two contestants. Shaymin gave Manaphy his own glare.

"What? You said to not act like royalty. That doesn't mean I'm not going to be a jerk." Manaphy said, not affected by the glare.

Shaymin dropped his glare and sighed. "That's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?"

"Yep." Manaphy grinned.

The next boat arrived and a large green lizard stepped off the boat. He had a red band around his waist and six yellow orb shaped seeds on his back. On his arms were two long, sharp leaves on each arm and he had a tail that looked somewhat like a palm tree branch. He had a red and gold scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, I'm Avery. It's great to be here." The Sceptile said.

"Nice to meet you, Avery." Shaymin said. "Please stand over there."

Avery went to the other contestants and stood next to Zero.

The next constant was a white furred, four-legged, mammal-like Pokémon with dark gray skin. She has a scythe-like tail and a sickle shaped blade on her head. She also had a think ruff of fur around her chest and neck. The Absol was also wearing a black collar.

"Hi! My name is Shadow." she introduced herself.

"I'm Shaymin and this is Manaphy, my co-host." The host introduced himself and Manaphy, who just stood there. "Join the others please."

Shadow quickly went to join the others and made room for the next contestant.

"Hello. I'm the host Shaymin and you must be Charolet." Shaymin welcomed the Chikorita. She was a small pale green Pokémon with a large green leaf on her head. She also had a row of dark green buds that went around her neck with a pink necklace with a heart as the centerpiece under the buds.

"Nice to me you." the Chikorita said. "And you must be the co-host Manaphy." She said to Manaphy.

"Yep. Now go stand with the others." Manaphy said rudely. Charolet went to the end of the dock and stood next to Shadow.

The next boat had two contestants. The first one was a large three-headed dragon with two of the heads being his hands and smaller then the center head. He had six black wings on his back and had a collar around its next that was shaped somewhat like a purple flower with long pointed petals. He also had two purple stripes going down his green body. He wore a pair of glasses on his center head that seemed to be a combination of a Wide Lens and Wise Glasses.

The second one was blue and a circular in shape with two eyes in the middle. He had six bumps that went around the edge of his body and floated in the air. He had a pair of Wise Glasses on his face which somehow didn't fall off.

The shiny Hydreigon and Bronzor both levitated off the boat and towards the hosts.

"Hello Dracko and Kronos. Welcome to Total Pokémon Island! Hope you two enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks," Dracko the shiny Hydreigon said as he and Kronos went to the join the other campers. "This place reminds me of home on New Moon Island, except less dark, right Kronos."

Kronos didn't say anything as he followed Dracko.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Darkrai live on New Moon Island?" Manaphy asked Shaymin.

"He used to but about a year ago he moved in with Cresselia on Full Moon Island." Shaymin responded.

"Hold on a second. They're an item now? How did that happen?"

"It's very, very, VERY complicated so it's better if you ask them yourself. I'm still having a hard time believing it."

By the time Shaymin finished his sentence, the next contestant was already on the dock in front of them.

She was a small pale yellow mouse-like Pokémon. She had triangle shaped ears that were black on the edges of the ears and black markings around her neck. She also had a short black tail and two pink poaches on her cheeks. She wore a heart shaped necklace and had an orange tiger-lily on her right ear.

"H-Hi. I'm V-Vivi." She said shyly. "Is th-this Total Po-Pokémon Island?"

"Sure is." Shaymin said. "We're the hosts Shaymin and Manaphy. "Please join the others."

Vivi shyly nodded and stood next to Charolet.

"Hi there!" Charolet greeted the Pichu. "I'm Charolet. Nice necklace, it looks just like mine." She said noticing how similar their necklaces are.

"Th-Thanks. I'm Vivi." The Pichu smiled, glad that she made a friend.

The next camper to arrive was a fox-like Pokémon with sleek black fur and with glowing yellow rings on his forehead, ears, tail, and legs. His ears and tail were both somewhat cylinder shaped and pointed and he wore a crescent moon necklace.

"Ah yeah, this is going to be awesome!" the Umbreon shouted.

"It should be. It's my show after all." Shaymin said. "You're Haracio, right?"

"That's my name. Should I join the others?"

"You read my mind." Haracio quickly went to the end of the dock and joined the others.

"I don't like that guy." Manaphy said.

"You don't like anybody." Shaymin said.

"What's your point?"

Shaymin didn't respond as he turned his attention toward the oncoming boat.

The next boat had another two campers, but unlike the last pair where the two were friendly, these two were arguing.

One was an orange bipedal salamander. He had tail with a flame burning at the end and a cream underside. He had a Charcoal hanging off a chain on his neck.

The other one was a blue-green quadruped Pokémon. She had a green bulb on her back and dark green-blue spots on her body. She wore a headband that had a Miracle Seed on the front.

"Admit it! I won, you lose! Admit it!" the Charmander yelled at the Bulbasaur.

"No way! I won and you know it!" the Bulbasaur retorted as they got off the boat.

"You looked away first!" the Charmander retorted back as they approached the hosts.

"I won the staring contest and you know it!" the Bulbasaur snapped.

"Hello you two," Shaymin greeted, "Welcome to-"

"No you didn't!" the Charmander interrupted, "And you cheated on the blinking contest!"

"Hey!" Shaymin yelled, "Listen when I'm talking to-"

"It's not my fault that water got in your eyes!" The Bulbasaur replied angrily.

The two continued to argue as Shaymin was getting annoyed from being ignored.

Shaymin looked towards Manaphy. "Manaphy!"

"Air horn or megaphone?" Manaphy said holding said objects.

"Megaphone." Manaphy handed Shaymin the megaphone and he put it on its highest setting.

"SHUT UP!" Shaymin yelled through the megaphone, causing the arguing pair to jump. Shaymin put the megaphone down when he got their attention. "Listen up you two! I'm the host here, which means what I say goes. That means when I am talking to you, you listen! Do you two understand?!"

The two quickly nodded. "Good. Now what are your names?"

"Apollo." The Charmander said.

"Daphne." The Bulbasaur said.

"Alright, now both of you join the others at the end of the dock." Shaymin ordered. The two quickly obeyed and joined the others, one going to one side of the group and the other going to the other side, occasionally glaring at each other.

The next camper to arrive was a small black cone-shaped Pokémon wearing a beige cloak. She had round black feet and hands and its body. On the right side of her head she wore a lotus flower.

"Welcome to Total Pokémon Island. You must be Idolla the Snorunt. We're the hosts, Shaymin and Manaphy." Shaymin greeted.

"Nice to meet you two." Idolla said. She then eyed the two. "Say, how old are you two?"

"Uh…"

"Too old for you. Please go join the others." Manaphy said.

"Whatever you say." Idolla winked at them before going towards the others, eyeing some of the males as she went. Shaymin and Manaphy shuddered after she left.

"I'm getting that stalker vibe from her." Shaymin said.

"Same here." Manaphy said. "Bet you haven't felt that vibe since-"

"Never speak of that!" Shaymin yelled. "I still get nightmares of that crazy Cherrim. Thank Arceus that she's in an asylum and can't get to me."

The next camper was a canine Pokémon with blue fur. He had a mane that was yellow and pointed upwards and yellow tuffs of fur on his hunches and around his front paws. He also had a scar on his left front leg. The Manectric quietly walked off the boat and towards the hosts.

"Hello Vince, and welcome to TPI." Shaymin said, "I'm Shaymin the host and this is Manaphy the co-host. Please join the others."

"Whatever." With only that, Vince left to join the others.

"Well there goes Mr. Sunshine." Manaphy said sarcastically as they watched him join the others.

"I'm sure he'll lighten up as the show goes on." Shaymin said.

Little did they know was that the next contestant had arrived and was quietly approaching them from behind.

"Hello." A creepy voice said behind them.

Shaymin and Manaphy both jumped at the voice before quickly turning around to see the latest contestant.

He looked like a yellow and blue Egyptian sarcophagus. He had four shadowy arms and hands and a creepy black face with red eyes and sharp white fangs.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not sneak up on people like that?!" Manaphy yelled at the Cofagrigus.

"Relax Manaphy." Shaymin said. "We've been through worse. Remember Halloween of 05?"

"Yeah I remember. Giratina and Mew sure do know how to make a scary Halloween party. Had nightmares for a week and it wasn't because of Darkrai." Manaphy said. "Anyways, the flying freak here is the host and I'm the co-host."

"And you must be Ectus, correct?" Shaymin asked.

"Yes I am." Ectus said.

"Good. Now go join the other contestants please." Ectus nodded, as best as his species could, and joined the others at the end of the dock.

Another boat arrived and a four legged Pokémon jumped onto the dock. She had brown fur and a fluffy tail that was cream-colored at the tip. She also had a thick fluffy mane around her neck and a purple ribbon tied around her left ear.

"We're here big brother, hurry up!" the Eevee called back at the boat.

A weasel-like Pokémon walking on two legs jumps off the boat and onto the dock. He had orange fur and twin tails. He had a blue fin on each arm and a yellow floatation sac around his neck. He had a scar over his left eye and wore a Focus Band around his left wrist.

"Alright, alright, just calm down." the Buizel said.

"Come on big brother, aren't you excited to be here?" the Eevee asked.

"I'm only here to watch over you and keep you safe little sis." the Buizel responded.

"Hello you two." Shaymin said floating up to the siblings. "You must be Jet and his little sister Nina."

"And you're the hosts Shaymin and Manaphy, right?" Nina said.

"That's right!" Shaymin said. He then noticed that the next boat had already come and went and the next camper was already on the dock.

He was a large dinosaur-like Pokémon with a green armor-like hide. He had spikes coming out of his back, shoulders, and end of his tail. He was wearing black fingerless, or clawless, gloves and a pair of thin frame glasses. Each step he made on the dock caused it to shake a bit.

When he stopped behind Nina, she turned around to see the large Pokémon.

"Hi. Is this Total Pokémon Island?" Nina stared at the large Pokémon for a few seconds.

"Eek!" She suddenly screamed and run towards the other contestants and hid behind them.

"Hey!" In a blink of an eye Jet tackled the Tyranitar to the dock, causing the Tyranitar's glasses to fall off, and his fist started to take a light blue glow as he aimed it right at the Tyranitar's face. "Why did you scare my little sister like that?!" Jet growled.

The Tyranitar was literally shaking in fear. "I...I didn't mean to. Pl-Please don't hurt me."

Before this could, and it most likely would, go any further, Shaymin decided to intervene before Jet decided to pummel the Tyranitar into dust. "Enough, Jet. I'm sure that Lucian- That's your name right?" The Tyranitar, Lucian, nodded. "-didn't mean to scare your sister or anyone else in any way."

Jet slowly backed off as the glow from his paws faded. Lucian got up and picked up his glasses. After making sure they weren't broken he placed them back on his face.

Nina, too scared to come out of hiding, was watching the scene from behind the others. "Hey, are you okay?" She jumped and turned around to the warm smile of a Shinx.

"It's alright." he said. "That Tyranitar didn't mean to scare you; in fact he seems to be very nice. Oh, and my name is Soru. What's your name?"

"I'm Ni-Nina." she said shyly.

"Nice to me you, Nina." Soru said holding out his paw. Nina hesitated at first but she gave him a sweet smile and lifted her paw and grabbed his. He had a strong but gentle grip as he grasped hers in a pawshake.

Jet, who had had just apologized to Lucian after Shaymin kept telling him to apologize, turned around to see his little sister talking to a Pokémon they didn't know.

"Hey!" Soru and Nina let go of each others' paws as Jet angrily stomped over to the two. He pushed Soru away from Nina and stood in between them "What are you doing with my sister?!" Jet was baring his fangs at Soru.

"I was just saying hi." Soru said, trying not to be intimidated by Jet.

Jet glared at Soru. He just met this Shinx and he already hated him. "Let's go, Nina." He turned around got to far end of the group, away from Soru.

Nina looked back at Soru. "I'll talk to you later." She turned around and left to join her brother. Soru watched her walk away with a bit of a sad expression on his face.

"Nina, I don't want you talking to that guy." Jet told his sister.

"But brother, he's really nice and friendly." Nina tried to plead to him.

"That's just what he wants you to think, Nina. You don't know anything about him or his intentions. So stay away from him. Understand?" Jet said sternly.

Nina sighed and nodded, knowing that she won't be able to win an argument against her protective brother.

Another boat arrived with a tall rabbit Pokémon with violet and pink eyes. She had brown fur, long ears, round tail, and long "eyebrows". She had cream colored fur on her legs, ears, and wrists and had two jagged scars going from her left ear, across her right ear and nose, to her collar-bone. She wore a short dark blue tank top with a black heart with white wings on it and a white scarf. Hanging from under the scarf was a gold oval shaped locket.

"Welcome to the island!" Shaymin greeted the Lopunny, "We're the host and co-host Shaymin and Manaphy."

"Thanks you for accepting my application, Mr. Shaymin and Mr. Manaphy." the Lopunny said politely, "My name is Louvel. It's nice to be here."

"You won't think that way for long, scar face." Manaphy said. Shaymin then slapped Manaphy upside the head.

"Don't be such a jerk." He said sternly to Manaphy. "Sorry about him. Please join the others."

Louvel nodded and joined the others. She stood next to Zero. She greeted him with a friendly smile. He responded by turning his head slightly to her and then turning his head back.

The next to arrive was a black and grey wolf like Pokémon. She had grey fur with black legs, back and tail. The Mightyena wore a necklace with a Moon Stone as the centerpiece.

"Hello and welcome to Total Pokémon Island, Kate." Shaymin greeted. "We're the hosts Shaymin and Manaphy."

"Hello Shaymin and Manaphy." Kate said kindly. "Glad to be here."

"Good to hear. Now join the others please." Kate approached the others a little shyly and took a spot next to Shadow.

On the next boat was a green snake like Pokémon with a cream underside. She had short limbs that were her arms and legs and a big leaf on the end of her tail. She had some kind of yellow band around her chest and she wore a lime green head band. The Servine hopped onto the dock and approached the hosts.

"Welcome Chelsi to Total Pokémon Island" Shaymin said. "Hope you play fair."

"Don't worry, I will." She said kindly. She walked past the hosts and smirked. _"But only when you're looking."_ She smiled sweetly at the other campers as she joined them.

The next contestant was a dog-like Pokémon with a yellow spiky fur coat. He also had a spiky white mane around his neck. The Jolteon walked down the dock in a suave fashion.

"Welcome to Total Pokémon Island, Bolt. Glad you could make it" Shaymin said.

"Thanks." Bolt said. He looked behind the hosts and at the other contestants. "Excuse me." Bolt went around the hosts and walked suavely towards the contestants while putting on a charming smile.

"Hello ladies." He said to females. "My name is Bolt. I would love to know all of you beautiful ladies by the end of this competition." he said with a charming smile. Idolla, Shadow, and Louvel giggled, Nina, Vivi, and Kate blushed, and Aurora, Chelsi, Charolet, and Daphne rolled their eyes.

His attention was then turned to Nina. "Well aren't you a cute little vee." He said to her, causing her to blush and Jet to growl. "Would you like to walk along the beach with me?"

"I'm telling you once." Jet said, his anger rising. "Back off."

Bolt ignored him. "If you say yes, I'll-" He was cut off when Jet grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his paws.

"This is your only warning." Jet growled. "If you ever hit on my sister ever again, I will make sure that you will never have anything to offer a female ever again. Got it?" Bolt nodded quickly and Jet dropped him on the ground. He quickly picked himself up and sat beside Soru because he was sitting the furthest away from Jet.

"I think it's going to be nice to have that Buizel around." Manaphy said. He and Shaymin have been watching the whole scene.

"You're only saying that because you're hoping he'll kill somebody by the end of this show." Shaymin said.

"What's wrong with that?" Shaymin put a paw to his forehead and sighed.

Meanwhile two new campers had arrived. The first one was a small greenish Pokémon with tusks coming out the sides of her mouth. She had a horn on the back of her head pointed upward and had a green collar-like pattern around her neck. The Axew wore a red scarf around her neck.

The other new camper was a serpent-like Pokémon. She was light blue with a white underside. She had white fin-like ears and a small white horn on her forehead. The Dratini had a white rose on her left ear.

"Hello to both of you and welcome to TPI!" Shaymin greeted the two dragon types. "We're Shaymin and Manaphy, the hosts."

"And you two must be Alexa and Tina." Manaphy said.

"That's us." Alexa the Axew said. "This is going to be fun!"

"I'm sure it is." Tina the Dratini said. "I just hope that none of the challenges will make us fight much."

"Don't worry, they will." Manaphy said with smile. Tina had a worried expression adorning her face.

Shaymin smacked Manaphy on the head. "What did you say that for?!" Shaymin yelled.

"Sorry." Manaphy said rubbing his head. "But it's better that she learns now than later. Plus I wanted to see her reaction." Shaymin smack Manaphy again.

"I'm sorry about him." Shaymin said to Tina. "Yes there will be some battling, but you have nothing to fear. It is almost completely safe." Shaymin then paused. "Um, ignore the 'almost' part." He chuckled nervously.

This cheered up Tina a little, but she was still a little worried. Alexa gave her comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be too back." Tina felt better after that and the two small dragons joined the other campers.

The next to arrive was a large grey, black, and white bird. Her feathers were mostly grey, with white on her chest and black around her neck and chest and on the tips of her tail feathers. She had a crest on her head that was tipped red and had a white circle on her forehead under the crest. The Staraptor wore a black ribbon around her left leg.

"Hello Serina. I hope you're here to win." Shaymin said to the Staraptor.

"You can bet that I'm going to win." Serina said confidently. "No one is as tough as me."

"Awesome. Love the self-confidence. Now go meet the others." Serina spread her wings and flew to the other campers.

The next Pokémon was a purple bat and scorpion hybrid. He had blue wing membranes and had pincer claws on each arm and a stinger at the end of his tail. He flew off the boat and glided to the docks. But while landing he lost control and plummeted from the air and toward the hosts. Shaymin moved out of the way as the Gligar crashed into Manaphy.

"Someone get this peasant off me!" Manaphy yelled. Shaymin helped the Gligar off of Manaphy and then helped Manaphy up.

"Manaphy, be nice." Shaymin warned.

"Wow." The Gligar said, observing his surroundings. "This place looks awesome! I didn't know we would be on an island."

"Um… It's called 'Total Drama ISLAND' for a reason." Shaymin said.

"I know, but I didn't actually think- Hey what's that?!" He suddenly rushed past the hosts, knocking them down, and towards the other campers. It was like he never seen most of their species before.

"I thought I said not to accept hyper, clumsy, Pokémon that could possibly destroy everything they touch!" Shaymin said to Manaphy.

"I told you I didn't have time to go through all of the forms." Manaphy defended himself.

"I think you had enough time to at least take a quick look. What were you doing during all that time anyways?"

"Um…"

~Flashback~

Manaphy was in his room playing a video game on his laptop. He then looked at the large stack of papers on his desk.

"Eh, I'll get to that later."

*Days later*

Manaphy was now playing on a game console with a green "X" on it. He looked back at the pile of papers, just as tall as it was several days ago.

"I'll get to it eventually."

*More days later*

Manaphy was now playing another video game, this time on a white game system. The stack of papers was still sitting on his desk. Not one form has been touched yet.

"I still have time. No rush."

*Many more days later*

Manaphy was once again on his laptop and the forms have yet to be read. There was a knock at his door.

"Hey Manaphy," Shaymin said from outside the room, "have you finished going through those forms and selecting the campers yet?"

"Not yet." Manaphy said.

"Well can you hurry it up? I need you to send those out soon."

Manaphy looked up from his laptop with a worried looked. "Um… okay. Hey, um, when exactly is the deadline?"

"Tomorrow night at midnight." Shaymin answered. "Why? You have started on those forms, right?"

"O-Of course I have." Manaphy chuckled nervously. "By the way, how many forms are there again?"

"Several thousand." Shaymin said. "Good thing you already have a head start or else you will be working your butt off till tomorrow night." Shaymin chuckled. "Well good night, buddy. I need to tell the producers the good news that we'll make the deadline tomorrow morning."

"Good night." Manaphy waited a few seconds to make sure Shaymin was gone before shutting his laptop close and throwing it across the room. He quickly grabbed the form on top of the pile and began looking it over.

One hour later, Manaphy had only gone through a hundred forms. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "This is going to take a while…"

~End Flashback~

"Umm… there were more forms than I thought there were and they were much longer than I expected." Manaphy said.

Shaymin gave him a hard stare. "You were playing video games, weren't you?"

Manaphy began to sweat. "N-No. The work was just too overwhelming, that's all."

Shaymin gave him another hard stare before shrugging. "Whatever you say." He paused. "By the way, I'm stuck on the last boss of The Legend of Dewott, Skyward Scalchop. How do I defeat him?"

"Oh, he's no that tough. The main thing you got to do is… crap!" Shaymin had tricked him.

"Aha! That game didn't come out till after I assigned you to go through the forms." Shaymin said.

Manaphy gave up trying to hide it. "Alright, you caught me. But did you honestly expect me not to procrastinate?"

"Don't try to lessen your blame." Shaymin said. "I told you to get to work on those forms but instead you decided to wait till the last minute!"

"Well you should know by now to expect that from me." Manaphy responded.

Before Shaymin could scold Manaphy further, a new voice spoke, "Um, excuse me."

Shaymin and Manaphy turned attention to the newcomer. She was a green grass-type Pokémon. She had roses for hands, one blue and one red, with three green horns on her head. She had a leafy dress and wore a blue and red flower on her head.

"Are you two the hosts?" The Roselia asked.

"Yes we are." Shaymin said.

"Who are you?" Manaphy asked rudely.

"Well that's no way to ask a lady." She said. "I'm June."

"I'm Shaymin and the rude one is Manaphy." Shaymin said. "Please make your way to the other contestants."

"Glad to see at least one of you has manners." June said as she left.

She swayed her hips as she neared the other contestants, gaining the attention of several of the males. Bolt, unsurprising, went to greet her.

"Hello." Bolt said suavely. "They call me Bolt. May I ask for the name of this beautiful flower?"

"It's June." She said. "You may know how to woo the ladies, but I don't like other flirts." With that, she walked pass Bolt. Bolt looked shocked as he just stood there, not believing he just got rejected like that. Several Pokémon snickered behind him.

"That was funny." Manaphy said as he watched Bolt sulk back to his spot.

The next boat came with two more contestants. One was a bipedal blue reptilian Pokémon. He had a grey crest-like formation on his head that sloped down the back of his head and neck. His jaw was yellow and so was his underside. The Bagon wore a pair of purple sunglasses and a gold chain that on the top said "Pay Up".

The other contestant was a tan fox-like Pokémon. Her ears and tail that look like green leaves and she has plant-like spouts all over her body and one big spout on her head. Her paws and the center of her ears are brown. The Leafeon wore a red scarf around her neck.

"Make way." The Bagon said. "The obvious winner of this competition has arrived."

"And you are?" Manaphy asked.

"I go by Swagzilla." He said. "And I'm going to will both the money and the hearts of all the girls here."

"Except for mine." the Leafeon behind him said, her voice full of venom towards the Bagon.

"Swagzilla? That's your name?" Shaymin questioned.

"You bet it is." The Bagon said. "I'm the only one able to pull off such a name."

Shaymin was looking at the Bagon's application. "According to this, your name is Eugene."

"What?!" he grabbed the form from Shaymin. "I knew I shouldn't have let my mom check this before mailing it for me! Well it doesn't matter. My name is Swagzilla and I will be addressed as such."

"He's more full of himself than you are." Shaymin whispered to Manaphy. Manaphy glared at him.

The Leafeon pushed Swagzilla off to the side and stood in front of Shaymin. "Unlike Eugene, I prefer to be called my real name, Blair."

"Well it's nice meet both of you." Shaymin said. "Go meet the others."

"Alright." Swagzilla said. "Bet all the ladies are just waiting to meet me."

"I bet they're not." Blair said shoving past him.

Manaphy looked to Blair and then back to Swagzilla, eyebrow raised.

Swagzilla scratched the back of his head. "We used to date. It didn't end well…"

Manaphy nodded. "Oh, just a warning; don't hit on the Eevee." Manaphy warned. "Her brother, the Buizel, is very protective of her."

"I'll do whatever I please." Swagzilla walked past Manaphy and towards the campers where Blair was talking to the other female campers. "Hello ladies. Your man has arrived." All the campers groaned, having already gotten enough player talk from Bolt.

"Don't mind him." Blair said, "He's all talk and nothing else."

"Well, talk was all it took to get you to date me." Swagzilla said. He then saw Nina. "Hello there little Vee." He said approaching her. "You remind of Blair when she was an Eevee. Though you are cuter than she was and-"

Jet had had enough of this guy and decided to uppercut him with Ice Punch. Swagzilla was sent flying in the air and into the water.

"Manaphy can you go fish up Eugene?" Shaymin said. Manaphy nodded and jumped off the dock to retrieve the frozen Bagon. "And Jet, can you please not try to kill the other contestants…yet."

"No promises." Jet said.

Manaphy dragged the frozen Bagon onto the beach where a fire type intern was there to thaw Swagzilla out. Meanwhile the next camper had arrived.

He was a pale tan, tall quadruped feline Pokémon. He had a red gem in the center of his forehead. He also wore a chain around his neck with a skull pendant on it.

"Welcome to the Island, Erebus." Shaymin greeted the Persian. Erebus looked around, inspecting where he would be staying.

"This place is a dump." Erebus said.

"Only the worse for you guys." Manaphy said with an amused smirk. "Now go join the other losers."

Erebus snarled at Manaphy before leaving the docks to join the others.

The next boat had two more newcomers. The first one looked like a swirling, purple vortex with green orbs that circled the Pokémon's face. Under the vortex was a brown stone with a pattern on it. There was also a yellow scarf around the stone.

The other was a floating lamp. He had two black appendages that worked like arms and looked like it was wearing a black lampshade with a pointed top on the top of its glass "head". Inside the "head" was a blue flame and it had two yellow dots for eyes.

"Hello Delirus and Claret." Shaymin welcomed the Spiritomb and Lampent, respectively.

"Nice to meet you." Claret went to shake Shaymin's paw but he accidently bumped into Manaphy, knocking him off the dock.

"Oops." He turned around to see if Manaphy was alright, but one of his arms accidently swung around and hit Shaymin, knocking him off the dock as well. Fortunately for Shaymin he was able to catch himself before he hit the water, hovering just over the water's surface.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Delirus asked while Shaymin flew back onto the dock and Manaphy pulled himself back onto the dock dripping wet. Manaphy was giving Claret a death glare while Claret scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "He he… Sorry."

"I think you should join the others before Manaphy murders you." Shaymin said.

Claret quickly nodded and went to meet the other contestants with Delirus.

The next boat brought a pink lamb that stood on her hind legs. White wool surrounded her neck the top and back of her head. She had horns on the side of her head and a blue sphere at the end of her tail. Her horns and tail had black stripes and she wore a purple bow on her tail.

"Hello. Are you two the hosts?" The Flaaffy said.

"Yes we are. And you must be Sally." The Flaaffy nodded. "Good. Please join the others."

Sally nodded again and went to join the others and took a spot next to Kate.

The final boat came with a Pokémon that appeared to be half asleep and starring off into space. He had a large pink body with a long tail. He had a tan muzzle and a single white claw on each of its four legs. The Slowpoke wore a red and white baseball cap that had holes for his ears.

"Welcome Pokie to Total Pokémon Island." Shaymin said to the Slowpoke. However the Pokie continued to stare off into space.

"Hey, anyone home?" Manaphy waved his paw in front of Pokie's face. Pokie blinked several times before taking in his surroundings.

"Oh. Hello there." Pokie yawned. "Sorry, I kinda dozed off. Is this TPI?"

"Yes it is." Shaymin answered. "And you're our last contestant to arrive. Would you please join the others?"

"Sure." Pokie slowly got up and slowly got off the boat and onto the dock. Once on the dock he slowly made his way to the end of the dock. Shaymin and Manaphy watch for what seemed like an hour as Pokie slowly made his way down the dock.

"We don't have time for this!" Shaymin picked up the Slowpoke and flew him to the other campers. He threw him into the crowd of campers, though Pokie didn't seem to be affected from being tossed onto the ground like a ragdoll.

"Alright campers, now that you're all here we can get started." Shaymin announced, "Follow me."

Shaymin led the contestants to an unlit bonfire that was surrounded on one side by logs, tree stumps, and rocks for sitting. "This is the camp bonfire where the eliminations will take place and sometimes announcements I need to make, like this one." Shaymin took out two posters. One had Darkrai with a new moon behind him and the other had Cresselia with a full moon behind her. He tossed the Darkrai poster to Jet and the Cresselia poster to Soru.

"It's time to announce the teams." Shaymin said. "Soru, Apollo, Nina, Alexa, Tina, Haracio, Daphne, June, Shadow, Eugene-

"That's Swagzilla!"

Shaymin rolled his eyes. "Continuing; Erebus, Bolt, Aurora, Blair, Serina, and Vivi." Shaymin finished. "You guys will be known as the Full Moon Cresselia's."

The host then read off the next team. "The next team will be Jet, Zero, Chelsi, Sally, Kate, Idolla, Vince, Louvel, Avrey, Delirus, Claret, Ectus, Charolet, Pokie, Glide, Dracko, and Kronos. You guys will be called the New Moon Darkrai's."

"These are going to be your teams until the merge sometime around half way through the show." Shaymin said. "After every challenge the losing team will come here where one of you will be eliminated. After the elimination the one eliminated-"

"Let me guess." Erebus said, "The loser takes a walk of shame down the dock where a boat will be waiting to take them home?"

Shaymin put on an evil smile. "Oh, you wished." The campers looked at each other, concerned about the host's words as he went over to a large object covered by a sheet.

"The loser will spin the Wheel of Shame and take the Departure of Losers home."

Shaymin pulled the sheet off to reveal a large wooden wheel. The wheel was divided into multiple sections; each section had a picture drawn on it.

"This is the Wheel of Shame. Whatever the wheel stops on will determine what your Departure of Losers will be." Shaymin explained. Shaymin pointed at a picture of a catapult. "For example, if it stops on this one, a catapult will launch you off the island. In fact I think Manaphy is testing the catapult right now on the dock."

The campers looked towards the dock where a Bidoof was loaded in the catapult and Manaphy was aiming it."

"Are you ready?" Manaphy asked.

"N-N-No…" The scared Bidoof intern said.

"Good!" Manaphy launched the Bidoof. The intern was launched through the air and he hit dead center on a boulder sticking out of the water.

"Bull's eye!" Manaphy said.

The campers gulped. Shaymin grinned at their reactions.

"Let's continue on to the next stop, shall we?"

**Shaymin was now in a wooden outhouse. "This is the Confessional where you can tell the viewers what you're thinking, telling what you know, or to share some dirt you have on another camper."**

**Erebus looked around for several seconds before saying "…This place sucks and so do the other Pokémon. Oh, and the hosts are insane."**

**"I can't believe that he put me and my little sister on separate teams." Jet said angrily. "To make things worse she's on the same team as Bolt and Lamezilla. That Shinx is also on her team and he already seems to be 'friendly' with her. I don't trust that Shinx and I'm going to be watching him."**

**"This is my plan; I'm going to put on this good girl act while in front of the others while I secretly plot against them and use them as my pawns." Chelsi said with an evil grin.**

Shaymin led the campers to two large but rundown cabins.

"This is where you'll all be staying." Shaymin said. The campers groaned at their living conditions for the whole competition.

"The cabin on the left is for team Darkrai and the one on the right is for team Cresselia." Shaymin continued. "And over there" he pointed to another building no too far away, "is the mess hall where you'll have your meals cooked by our chef, Manaphy."

Suddenly an explosion was heard from inside the mess hall. Manaphy came out of the mess hall coughing out smoke, his chef's hat and apron scorched. "Today's special is cooked berries, slightly on the burnt side."

**"Guess this is a good time to start a diet." June said**

"Now all of you get into your cabins and get settled. First challenge will begin soon." The host left the campers to settle into their cabins.

**-Cresselia Girl's Cabin-**

"I hope that our first challenge isn't too hard." Tina said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I don't think they'll make our first challenge too hard." Alexa said.

"Hey Nina, sorry about Eugene." Blair said. "He thinks he has game but he's all talk."

"It's okay." Nina said.

"At least you have your brother to protect you from him and Bolt." June said.

"Yeah..." Nina said quietly. "And every other male..."

**"Jet is very protective of me and our siblings. But because of that he tries to scare off every male that comes near me." Nina said. "Because of this I only have a few male friends and I've never had a boyfriend. I know he's my big brother and he's supposed to protect me, but I wish he would just trust me with the males I talk to."**

"I can't believe I'm on the same team as that Charmander." Daphne complained. "He's so cocky and full of himself."

"Well he's your teammate now so you're going to need to put up with him during the challenges." Aurora said to Daphne.

"Ugh, fine."

**-Cresselia Boy's Cabin-**

"I can't wait for our first challenge!" Haracio exclaimed.

"I'm with you on that." Soru said.

"I hope that our first challenge will be easy." Lucian said. "It would suck if our first challenge was a tough one."

"Well I'm happy that I'm on the team with the most females." Swagzilla said. "Though Blair might try to keep them all away from me."

"At least we're not on the same team as that Buizel." Bolt said. "That guy threatened and almost choked me to death."

"At least he didn't hit you with an attack." Swagzilla said.

"Well maybe you two idiots should have taken the warnings you were given before hitting on Nina." Apollo said.

Bolt and Swagzilla glared at him.

"Glare all you want, you know I'm right." Apollo said.

**-Darkrai Girl's Cabin-**

"I can't believe that we have to stay in this gross cabin." Chelsi said.

"It could be worse." Sally said.

"Please don't say that." Kate said. "From what we've seen so far they can make anything worse for us."

"They probably will too." Louvel said. "What do you think, Idolla?"

Idolla was starring out the window with a vacant look.

Chelsi sighed. "Why do I have to have her as a roommate?"

**-Darkrai Boy's Cabin-**

"So what do you think our first challenge will be?" Dracko asked Kronos.

Kronos made a few humming noises.

"I don't think it'll be something that hard." Dracko said.

"Did Kronos even say anything?" Avery asked Jet.

"I don't know. He's a psychic type so he used telepathy I guess." Jet answered before going to his bed.

"What do you two think?" Dracko asked the heads on his arms.

"Am I the only one who finds that creepy?" Avery asked Zero this time.

Zero just shrugged his shoulders and went to his bed.

"So you snuck up behind the hosts and scared them?" Claret asked Ectus.

Ectus nodded.

"That's awesome!" Claret exclaimed. "Want to be friends?"

Ectus thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Cool! Hey Delirus, we made a new friend." Claret called over to the Spiritomb.

"Great." Delirus said. "Maybe we can work together."

"Hmm…" Ectus thought. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Attention campers!" Shaymin's voice boomed over intercom's loudspeakers all over the island, "It's time for your first challenge! Meet me at the beach!"<p>

"So what do you think he has planned for us at the beach?" Apollo asked on the way to the beach.

"I hope it isn't anything too difficult." Vivi said.

"Don't worry, it's our fist challenge." Haracio said. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>"Your first challenge is a relay race through Sharpedo inhabited waters, Aerodactyl and Fearow filled skies, and a forest populated by vicious, feral Pokémon!" Shaymin said.<p>

Erebus turned to Haracio. "You had to ask! You just had to ask!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first offical chapter and I hoped you liked it. Please tell me if any of your OCs are OOC and I'll try to correct it next time. And please send me your OCs talents!<strong>

**So who will win the first challenge? Who will lose? And who will be taking the departure of losers first? Find out next chapter! (which will hopefullly won't take too long)**

**Shaymin Rules!**


End file.
